


Further Apart, Closer Together

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Legolas and Gimli negotiate the shape of their future relationship.





	Further Apart, Closer Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peternurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/gifts).



"Though our peoples may be so different, yet you and I are in much the same position, when it comes to it," Gimli said, tapping his pipe out on the rock beside him. Legolas dipped his head in acknowledgement. 

They had been hashing it out for hours: the complexities of their unusual relationship, the necessities of keeping it utterly secret, the practical considerations that both would face when they returned home. A few days before, in a small dell not far from the borders of Fangorn Forest, the world changed in a single night of confession and joy for them both, and they had not moved from that spot since, lost in the wonder and joy of the discovery of each other. But they were practical people too, both of royal lines though not direct heirs themselves, and both given first and foremost to thinking of what their relatives and rulers would think. 

"It would be agony," Legolas answered after a moment, "to live so close by, a few days' travel, and yet never see you, but that is what will happen, if we continue to live where we do now, you in Erebor, me in the halls of my father." He put his hand out, covering Gimli's, and gave him a somewhat shaky smile. "But what if we did not live there?" 

Gimli took Legolas' hand in both of his, laying his pipe aside for the moment. "I am sure you have some plan in mind, so out with it, my dear." 

"Ithilien," Legolas responded. "It is a beautiful place, such as I have rarely seen, and it is near to Minas Tirith and our friends there. If I were to bring some of my trusted friends and establish a home there, might you see fit to do the same?" 

"Is it not woodland?" Gimli asked. "What is there that would draw a dwarf to forsake Erebor? How shall I explain it to my king?" 

"Oh." Legolas frowned. "Of course. Well, never mind. It was a foolish dream." 

"Not so foolish," Gimli replied, his eyes kindling with thought. "You found a place that you love in our journey, and so did I. The Glittering Caves, the Caverns of Helm's Deep, a place of endless wonder and joy for a dwarf, someplace I could gladly see fit to bring those of my friends who would be willing to come." 

"It is not so close to Ithilien as Erebor is from the Greenwood," Legolas said. 

"No. But as you have said, Ithilien is not far from Minas Tirith, and a dwarf who ruled in Aglarond might be expected to travel thither from time to time, for trade or for negotiations. The roads are fair and mostly safe, now that our Enemy is gone. And you might from time to time come to wander under the boughs of Fangorn, and here we may meet in the summer, beyond the sight of all unkind eyes, in this little dell where first we kissed each other." 

For that Legolas bent forward and kissed him again with a delighted laugh. "Ah, that clever tongue of yours," he whispered. "How could I resist? You shall have your Glittering Caves, and I shall have my woodlands, and together here from time to time we will make tryst to meet and love. It is not so ill, and more than I could have hoped for."


End file.
